Child of the Gods
by Katropris100
Summary: After the second giant war, Zeus decides that the Gods are too weak to stand up to another threat and he forces all the other gods to help him create a child, called Zoë. 100 years later, WWIII arises and is this mortal (or not quite so mortal) threat enough to make Zoë fade? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: WWIII

Rosemary's POV

I stood facing President Whitethorn. Her face was set in a stern line, I could tell she didn't want to stand down.

Flashback

After Brexit, Britain's economy had gone downhill continually. It had eventually got to the point that Britain was at risk of being kicked out of the G20. It was then that I, Prime Minister Rosemary Smith, unleashed my ground-breaking plans for world domination. They were successful to an extent that now in 2037, my British empire covered all of Europe and America as well as 60% of Asia.

Now:

I had come so far from my little village in the North of England and I wasn't going to give all of that up, just because she wanted it. No, I am going to stand up for myself and my unstoppable and unopposed army of monsters. Yes, Monsters.

Hestia's POV

Flashback:

I cut my hand with the blessed scythe of Kronos, enchanted so that it takes some of a god's essence instead of someone's soul.

I watched as my ichor slowly trickled into the platter where the other gods' ichor already laid. I blessed the platter saying: " The child born of this ichor will be able to summon food and control fire, as these are in my domain."

Every major god/ goddess blessed that platter, including the new gods, Percy Jackson, God of tides and time and Annabeth Chase, Goddess of logic, reason and architecture. Hades also blessed the platter as he, as well as Percy, Annabeth and I had been granted thrones on Olympus after the war with Gaia. Some of the minor Gods and goddesses also blessed the platter like the rest of the Seven, Reyna, Nico, Calypso and Hecate.

A child was born of that ichor. Artemis named her Zoë after her fallen hunter.

Now:

I sat in my palace in Olympus, looking out over the sunset. A knock at the door, roused me from my flashback and I stood to answer it. Hermes stood at the door.

"Rachel Dare has issued another prophecy and Apollo says it is urgent. Zeus has called an Olympian Council meeting." He says before flashing off.

 **A.N. Hi, this is my first fanfic, so no flames but constructive criticism appreciated thanks** **J**

 **Katropris100**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the prophecy

Athena POV

 _"Three will journey to the east_

 _With a deadline of Fortuna's feast_

 _Darkness and Peace will fall_

 _Yet love will conquer all_

 _The Gods of Olympus' final stand_

 _When One falls at their own hand_

 _As a sacrifice a hero dies_

 _But In the end, all will be lies_

And that is the current Great Prophecy, issued yesterday by the oracle, Rachel Dare. Thank-you!" Apollo sat down, looking exhausted as if he had used up all his microscopic brainpower on remembering this. Which he probably actually had done.

Zeus stood up.

"The meaning of this is fairly obvious, the only question is who to send. I'm thinking: Zoë and two half-bloods from Camp Half-Blood."

"Father, why from camp half-blood?" I questioned. " Surely it should be from camp Jupiter as the deadline is obviously Fortuna's Feast, which is a roman festival."

" I agree, but maybe one from each camp. I think that this would be the perfect test for Clarisse La Rue as she has been working on her temper " Hestia says and all the other Gods seemed to agree with her.

"Alright, who will volunteer to talk to them." Zeus asked.

" I will" Ares volunteered, no-one else volunteered. Anyway, I thought that he was perfect for the job, as the Romans hold him in such high esteem. Zeus agreed so Ares turned into Mars and then flashes out.

"Who will tell the Greeks?" Zeus asked. Hermes and Apollo volunteered. "Apollo, you may go as it is your prophecy." Apollo also flashed out. Is it just me who thinks that Dad is a tad controlling at times?

Molly POV:

We were just finishing up a senate meeting when the ground shook. We left the senate building and went to the source of the commotion. We found Mars standing inside a circle of kneeling legionaries. I knelt and all the other senators followed suit.

"I am here to tell you all about the new great prophecy that the Greek Oracle has issued. It says that there will be three demigods, and the Gods have decided that one hero from each camp will be selected, by a sword contest" Mars booms.

"But lord Mars, what about the third hero, and what exactly does the prophecy entail?" Our new augur, Serena asked.

"It says something about Fortuna's feast, heroes journeying east, darkness and peace falling, love conquering, gods' final stand, falling by your own hand, a sacrifice and lies" Mars says "and oh, don't worry about the other hero" and then he flashed out.

Chiron POV:

We were just finishing morning training, to get ready for lunch when Apollo appeared.

"Bonjour Demi-Gods!" He shouted enthusiastically. "Your fav god Apollo is here! Anyway, I am here to tell you that because of the prophecy Rachel issued yesterday, the Gods have decided that Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war will represent Camp half-blood on the quest. She leaves tomorrow at dawn to go to camp Jupiter." He then flashed out and the whole camp let go of the breath they'd been holding this entire time. The momentary silence only lasted a second though as everyone started discussing the prophecy.

"Campers, lunch time!" I announced.

Molly POV:

One day later:

"Let the final fight begin!" I shouted and Alex and Sandra began circling each other. After over 35 fights and 30 competitors, it all boiled down to this. Sandra launched an attack at blinding speed but Alex parried them with such ease, it looked like child's play. While Sandra retreated to work out her next move, Alex retaliated with a series of strikes so complicated and flowing, even to my practiced eye, it was hard to tell the difference between one stroke and the next.

Overhead, backhand, block, thrust, flip round, thrust, block, right swing, feint, overhead, trip, hold sword to Macey's neck. I was impressed. The fight only took 3 and a half minutes.

"And Alex, son of Pluto of the 2nd cohort is the victor of the legion's 343rd sword contest! He will be the one of the prophecy, to accompany the Greek Demi-god that they will choose!" My voice boomed over the cheering crowds, silencing them. "Roll call in 10 minutes for everyone except Alex of the 2nd cohort. Alex please meet me in my office. Thank-you and have a good day."

-line break-

Alex POV

I stood slightly nervously in Molly's office as she explained exactly what this quest would entail. Basically, going east, figuring what is going to happen to 'seal Olympus's fate' and improvising as we go along. She also mentioned that I will be leaving straight away as time is of the essence. So, I set off into the sunset...

Just joking, not really, I mean come on I have to pack, right...

 **A.N. Hey, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's been such a long time! It's almost three times as long as the previous one. Remember, reviews welcome but no flames please**

 **Katropis100**


End file.
